Moxy-Chan's Related From The Jazz/Transcript
Moxy-Chan: Oh Yes! I'm Finally Free! Moxy-Chan: wait a second! I had to related after the jazz here. Villarrica: Oh Hi Moxy-Chan! Moxy-Chan: Hi! I'm came here because i had to somewhere else. Villarrica: Uhh Ok.... Mesca: Moxy-Chan, Haven't ever notice where to use pillows are? Moxy-Chan: nope! i'm fine about pillows. Mesca: Hey! I see that happened during the new years eve. it's where Sakura was walk through before Cute Kirby Boy is coming. Moxy-Chan: Oh wow! Mesca: K then.... Moxy-Chan: I'll go their to find out here. (1 Hour Later) Moxy-Chan: OH MY GOD! Look at all those in a room! Mesca: Wow! so epic! Villarrica: Umm... is it working of this ideas? Moxy-Chan: idk why are those rooms are blood or something here. (Moxy-Chan looks at a test dummy ripped with fake blood seeping out) Moxy-Chan: Oh...That makes sense. Villarrica: nvm. it's just a choice. let's hope where the find the president is..... Mesca: He's impeached. (2 hours later) (Moxy-Chan swims in the water, but gets burned because water hurts volcano humanoids and bursts out of the water) AAAHH!!! Mesca: You ok? Moxy-Chan: No. I was swimming in the water when I shouldn't be. (statics) (Insert DJ stop sound here) Moxy-Chan: Hold On! Their is no way to change it away from the other groups here! Now i wanted you to asking me in this. Mesca: oh yeah! i see this riders. Moxy-Chan: their is not in here! we had to wait before get back here! Kilauea-Chan and Sakura: Hey Moxy-Chan and Mesca! Moxy-Chan and Mesca: Hi Kilauea-Chan and Sakura! Kilauea-Chan: Uh... Moxy-Chan? What happened to you? Moxy-Chan: I was swimming in the water when I shouldn't be swimming because water hurts us... Sakura: I was actually thinking the same reason on why you looked toasty. Villarrica: Guys! Cute Kirby Boy is here! Cute Kirby Boy: Hi guys! Is Moxy-Chan here? Moxy-Chan: I'm right here! Cute Kirby Boy: Woah... What happened? Sakura: She was burnt while swimming in water, in which it hurts us. Moxy-Chan: Yeah... Cute Kirby Boy: Oh. Uh... I just want to ask you if you want to join a jazz club. Moxy-Chan: I love jazz! I'll join for sure! :D Cute Kirby Boy: Alright! See ya at the club tomorrow at 4:30 PM! Bring your saxophone along! Moxy-Chan: Bye Cute Kirby Boy! Mesca, Villarrica, Sakura, and Kilauea-Chan: Bye Cute Kirby Boy! Kilauea-Chan: You know Moxy-Chan, this can be your chance to make your mom proud, because she loved jazz when she was little. That's what she told me when I was little! Villarrica: Does she still love jazz now? Kilauea-Chan: Indeed Villarrica! Moxy-Chan: Cute Kirby Boy even knew that I had a saxophone! Mesca: Wow! Sacred Magic: Hi guys! Moxy-Chan: Hi babe! I got invited to join a jazz club by Cute Kirby Boy, and he even knew that I had a saxophone! I can make my mom proud, because she loves jazz like me! Sacred Magic: Awesome! And it's cool that he even knew that you have a saxophone! Sacred Magic: And I think your love for jazz come from your mother's blood. It's in your heart and soul Moxy-Chan! Make your mom proud! Moxy-Chan: I'll make my mom proud for sure babe! (Moxy-Chan goes to get her saxophone) Moxy-Chan: I've been practicing my saxophone skills for days! (Plays the saxophone for a couple seconds) Villarrica: Wow! Nice saxophone skills you got! Moxy-Chan: Thanks Villarrica! Sacred Magic: So when does the club start? Moxy-Chan: Tomorrow! Pele: Hey kids! Whatcha talking about? Kilauea-Chan: Moxy-Chan got invited to a jazz club, which is tomorrow! Pele: (gasp) Moxy-Chan! I'm so proud of you! And you got your saxophone too! Make your mama proud! (Kisses Moxy-Chan) Moxy-Chan: I will mom! (Pele then gets shocked) And what happened? Moxy-Chan: I was swimming in water when I shouldn't be. Pele: Aww... You'll feel better tomorrow. (Pele is then happy) Just in time for the jazz club! Moxy-Chan and Pele: Yeah! Sakura: Good luck on your club tomorrow! Moxy-Chan: I will! (In the distance, we see Yellowstone-Chan and Mint Chan, with scheming looks on their faces) Yellowstone-Chan: I'll show you who's proud when I put the Earth into a year-long volcanic winter! Mint Chan: And that person is you Yellowstone-Chan! They'll one day see our wrath! (Yellowstone-Chan and Mint Chan laugh evily) (Episode ends) Category:Transcripts